London Buses route 3
History At 3 October 1934: Camden Town to Crystal Palace via Albany Street, Great Portland Street, Oxford Circus, Piccadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square, Westminster, Lambeth North, Kennington, Brixton, Dulwich Road, Herne Hill and West Dulwich. 9 June 1937: Rerouted between Westminster and Kennington via Lambeth Bridge instead of via Lambeth North. 7 May 1939: Sunday service withdrawn (replaced by new route 3A). 18 October 1939: Sunday service re-introduced. 26 April 1981: Monday-Saturday service extended from Camden Town via Kentish Town to Parliament Hill Fields. 27 October 1984: Withdrawn between Camden Town and Parliament Hill Fields (replaced by route 53). 21 June 1986: Withdrawn on Monday-Friday, and Saturday (outside shopping hours) between Oxford Circus and Camden Town. 4 April 1987: Withdrawn between Oxford Circus and Camden Town. 11 June 1987: Sunday service converted to one person operation. 2 January 1993: Monday-Saturday service converted to one person operation. 5 February 2000: Contract awarded to Connex (later Travel London and Abellio). Converted to low-floor operation. 17 January 2015: Temporarily withdrawn between Oxford Circus and Regent Street to reduce delays due to road works in Westminster. 9 February 2016: Start date for conversion to New Bus for London operation. 15 July 2017: Withdrawn between Oxford Circus and Trafalgar Square. Operators Route 3 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London Central: 1 April 1989-4 February 2000 *Connex/Travel London/Abellio: 5 February 2000-present Garages Route 3 has been operated from the following garages: *Chalk Farm (CF): before 3 October 1934-15 October 1938; 18 October 1939-20 June 1986 *Norwood (N): before 3 October 1934-25 April 1981 *Holloway (J): 21 April 1935-21 March 1937; 16 October 1938-17 October 1939 *Stockwell (SW): 26 April 1981-3 September 1982; 21 June 1986-6 February 1987 *Camberwell (Q): 27 April 1981-27 July 1985; 2 November 1985-4 February 2000 *Walworth (WL): 28 October 1984-1 November 1985 *Beddington (BC): 5 February 2000-10 February 2012 *Battersea (QB): 11 February 2012-present Route description - list of stops Route departing Regent Street * Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Station * Whitehall / Trafalgar Square * Horse Guards Parade * Westminster Station / Parliament Square * Abingdon Street * Horseferry Road * Lambeth Palace * Pratt Walk * Lambeth Road / Kennington Road * Kennington Road / Imperial War Museum * Fitzalan Street * Kennington Lane * Windmill Row * Kennington Park Post Office * St Mark's Church * Vassall Road * Groveway * Loughborough Road * Villa Road * Brixton Road / Brixton Police Station * Brixton Station * St Matthew's Church * St Matthew's Estate * Morval Road * Dalberg Road / Effra Parade * Milton Road * Brockwell Lido * Herne Hill Station * Brockwell Park * Guernsey Grove * Turney Road * Pymers Mead * Croxted Road / Thurlow Park Road * Lings Coppice * Ildersly Grove * Park Hall Road * Church Approach * South Croxed Road * Gipsy Hill * Dulwich Wood Park / Kingswood Drive * Dulwich Wood Park / College Road * Crystal Palace Parade / College Road * Crystal Palace Route departing Crystal Palace * Crystal Palace Bus Station * Crystal Palace Parade * Crystal Palace Parade / College Road * Dulwich Wood Park / College Road * Dulwich Wood Park / Kingswood Drive * Gipsy Hill * Alleyn Road * Church Approach * South Croxted Road * Park Hall Road * Lings Coppice * Croxted Road / Thurlow Park Road * Pymers Mead * Turney Road * Croxted Close * Norwood Road * Brockwell Park * Herne Hill Station * Brockwell Lido * Chaucer Road / Effra Parade * Brixton Water Lane * Morval Road * St Matthew's Estate * Lambeth Town Hall * Brixton Station * Brixton Road / Brixton Police Station * Villa Road * Loughborough Road * Groveway * Hillyard Street * Vassall Road * St Mark's Church * Kennington Park Post Office * Windmill Row * Kennington Lane * Fitzalan Street * Kennington Road / Imperial War Museum * Pratt Walk * Lambeth Palace * Horseferry Road * Abingdon Street * Westminster Station / Parliament Square * Horse Guards Parade * Trafalgar Square Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Regent Street Cockspur Street, Charing Cross Roundabout, Whitehall, Parliament Square, Margaret Street, Abingdon Street, Millbank, Lambeth Bridge, Lambeth Road, Kennington Road, Kennington Park Road, Brixton Road, Effra Road, Morval Road, Dalberg Road, Dulwich Road, Norwood Road, Croxted Road, South Croxted Road, Dulwich Wood Park, College Road, Crystal Palace Parade Route departing Crystal Palace Crystal Palace Bus Station, Crystal Palace Parade, College Road, Dulwich Wood Park, South Croxted Road, Croxted Road, Norwood Road, Dulwich Road, Brixton Water Lane, Effra Road, St Matthew's Road, Brixton Hill, Brixton Road, Kennington Park Road, Kennington Road, Lambeth Road, Lambeth BRidge, Millbank, Abingdon Street, Margaret Street, Parliament Square, Whitehall, Cockspur Street Timetable information Routes 3 and N3 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Trafalgar Square and Crystal Palace On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Trafalgar Square at 2400 and Crystal Palace at 2355 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Trafalgar Square at 0600 and Crystal Palace at 0555 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Central Category:Connex Category:Travel London Category:Abellio London Category:Chalk Farm (CF) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Holloway (J) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Stockwell (SW) Category:Beddington (BC) Category:Battersea (QB) Category:Buses serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses serving Westminster Category:Buses serving Lambeth Palace Category:Buses serving Kennington Category:Buses serving Brixton Category:Buses serving Herne Hill Category:Buses serving West Dulwich Category:Buses serving Crystal Palace Category:Buses formerly serving Lambeth North Category:Buses formerly serving Piccadilly Circus Category:Buses formerly serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses formerly serving Camden Town Category:Buses formerly serving Kentish Town Category:Buses formerly serving Parliament Hill Fields Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:Current double-deck routes Category:New Routemaster routes